


Practice

by Ocearna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, I guess slash if you squint, just our boys being idiots, mostly takeshi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocearna/pseuds/Ocearna
Summary: It started as a gentle caress, like a warm breeze at sunset. Tsuna ignored it, too interested in the movie they were watching and the feeling of having his friends (friends!) so close by.The next was like a sunshower, beautiful and soft and barely there. Out of the corner of his eye Tsuna noticed Hayato shiver but didn’t think any more of it when he followed it by reaching for another piece of candy (the bomber’s latest trick to smoke less).The third time it was like the chill before a thunderstorm, all deep stillness and power waiting to unfurl.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> no beta and posting this right after writing it, before I lose my nerve. please be kind?

It started as a gentle caress, like a warm breeze at sunset. Tsuna ignored it, too interested in the movie they were watching and the feeling of having his friends (friends!) so close by. 

The next was like a sunshower, beautiful and soft and barely there. Out of the corner of his eye Tsuna noticed Hayato shiver but didn’t think any more of it when he followed it by reaching for another piece of candy (the bomber’s latest trick to smoke less). 

The third time it was like the chill before a thunderstorm, all deep stillness and power waiting to unfurl. Something about it made Tsuna glance at Takeshi where he was curled up on the other end of the couch, taking in the way he was sprawled against the arm of the chair and smiling contentedly. Tsuna felt an answering smile tug at his lips and he relaxed more into the cushions, letting the sounds of the movie and the presences of his two friends lull him into a half asleep state.

The fourth came towards the end of the movie, and it came with a crash. Not the feeling itself - that was a gentle, seductive pull like the deep ocean which whispered  _ sleep, all will be well  _ and  _ relax, I will protect you and keep you _ . The crash came from Hayato upsetting the bowl of candies in his lap when he jumped up, startling Tsuna, and started frantically scanning the room for threats. 

“What--”

Snickering interrupted Tsuna’s question, and he and Hayato turned to stare at Takeshi. The swordsman was holding his stomach, curled even more into the corner of the couch as he laughed. 

Hayato stormed towards Takeshi, poking him none-too-gently in the shoulder once he was within reach. “What the hell is so funny, baseball idiot? Huh?”

Takeshi just started laughing harder, shrugging Hayato off when the bomber gripped his shoulder to give it a shake.

“Ah, Hayato, what makes you think Takeshi did anything?”

Hayato glanced at Tsuna, harrumphed, then flopped back down onto the couch between them both. He was still casting Takeshi suspicious looks as he gathered up the bowl of candies that had tipped sideways (thankfully mostly without spilling), though each look only served to make Takeshi laugh harder. “I thought it was an enemy at first, Tenth, but then I realised it was Rain flames and considering how hard he’s laughing it’s probably the baseball idiot’s fault.”

Tsuna hummed, glancing between the two of them. “Takeshi, did you do… whatever that was?”

Takeshi took a few deep breaths between laughing spells, obviously trying to calm down. Between a few chuckles he managed to gasp out, “Reborn… told me to practice… with my Rain flames. Said it’d be… good to try different types… of flames… on you two.”

A growl from Hayato had Tsuna placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. Hayato grudgingly settled back into the couch cushions, but he was still bristling like an angry cat. 

“What were you practicing and why on us, Takeshi?”

The Rain finally stilled, uncurling slightly to relax into the couch again. He stretched his legs along the couch, one ankle falling across Hayato’s lap. The bomber bristled again, death glaring the offending appendage, but Tsuna took it as a good sign that he didn’t push it off.

“The other day, Reborn was telling me about the different ways Rain flames could be used. To calm someone or lull them to the point they fall asleep. Or to take control of their body and slow its functions until they pass out. Or even…” Takeshi hesitated, obviously uncomfortable, but plowed on, “Or even to…  _ take over  _ their will, make them little more than a puppet.”

“You tried  _ that _ on  _ the Tenth!?” _ Hayato exploded, twisting where he sat to turn his full glare on Takeshi. 

Tsuna moved forward, keeping his hand on Hayato’s shoulder and leaning around him so he could see Takeshi properly. Takeshi looked a bit apologetic, his usual smile not present, but he also looked determined. He had a reason for what he had done, and he was going to stand by it.

“Why us?” Tsuna repeated.

Takeshi gave a one-shouldered shrug, mouth quirking in that awful fake smile he used to use so much. “Reborn said that a Guardian can’t hurt their Sky or fellow Guardians except under extreme circumstances, so they make the best practice targets.”  _ Unless you don’t care if you hurt someone _ went unsaid but not missed by the others.

A squeeze of his shoulder had Hayato huffing and relaxing back into the couch again. Tsuna settled back as well, though closer to Hayato than the end of the couch this time. He also sent Takeshi a smile and tugged on the ankle in Hayato’s lap in an invite for Takeshi to come closer too. 

“Next time, just let us know in advance, alright? No testing dangerous flame techniques without notifying us.”

There was a moment of silence, Takeshi staring at them both in his piercing way, measuring their words against their expressions and their actions. So Tsuna just grabbed the remote and rewound the movie by a few minutes, to just before the commotion happened. Hayato grabbed another candy from the bowl, throwing it into his mouth and aggressively crunching down on it, but then held the bowl out to Takeshi - though just barely - in offering.

Takeshi blinked, grinned, then launched himself at Hayato to flop onto the bomber’s shoulder and curl up around his side. He grabbed a candy, ignoring Hayato’s swearing and grumbling, and turned to stare at the screen as the movie picked up again.

“Alright, Tsuna.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompts, please? I haven't written anything in years and my muse is dead. khr is likely (could be convinced on harry potter/skyfall/marvel/teen wolf). no guarantees though.


End file.
